


A Part of Life

by Capucine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Pidge knows that she can't let the pain of losing her family stop her from finding them again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tears Fall by Jacquie Lee!

Pidge was very aware that pain was part of life.

But that didn’t mean she had to take it quietly. On losing her brother and father to space, she’d been ready to tear the face off of anyone who stopped her from finding out what _really_ happened.

And at the same time, she was too smart to charge in guns blazing, so to speak.

Hence the disguise. Hence the keeping a low profile.

Technically, she was too young to be part of the Academy, banned or not.

And she couldn’t wait to grow old enough as every second ticked by that her father and brother were at the mercy of unknown forces.

Her intensity frightened some of the other Paladins at times.

But Shiro understood.

He just watched her quietly, offering some comfort and advice as she worked on solutions in her spare time. As she fretted and used that fretting time to figure out how. How to locate them, get them out, use the information she had.

And Keith understood, after a bit.

She didn’t know a lot about him, but he did seem to understand having lost family. What one did for family, in any case. And he often offered advice on fighting, and was probably often equally or more intense than her.

But he also let it blind him to the best approaches, so she hoped he didn’t get himself killed.

Sitting with a photograph clutched in her hand, she promised Matt and her dad once again that she’d find them. She didn’t have time to really feel the pain every time she looked at that photograph—instead she used it to focus.

Pain was part of life. But she could use it to propel her forwards and stop the pain for her family, if all went as it should.

As it had to.

She didn’t know what she’d do if she’d wasted a precious opportunity or precious time.

Because then the pain might be too much indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made any sense at all, I haven't done much in this fandom.


End file.
